Episode 10
Act.10 - Land of Confusion: Above the streets of Ergastulum, as a news broadcast plays in the background, Emilio has a flashback of his sister as he dwells with the rest of the Destroyers. In Dr. Theo's clinic, Nic hides behind Galahad from an irritated Dr. Theo. However the doctor eventually puts Nic down, somewhat unnerving Galahad and Marco in the process. Alex then curiously asks Nina if Dr. Theo was a Twilight considering how easily he pushed Nic around. Nina brushes off the claim and tells Alex that it was because Dr. Theo was the only doctor who sides with Twilights and was also the one who made Celebrer. Because the real thing is too expensive, many Twilights rely on him and come to the clinic. Nina finishes that Nic was the same and owed Dr. Theo a great debt. Loretta warmly takes care of the Twilight baby and at the Police Department, Worick casually identifies the bodies of the Twilights killed in the "Bastard" massacre. Cody asks about Worick's incredible memory and Chad replies that Dr. Theo said it was something along the lines of hyperthymesia, something Worick had possessed for as long as he could remember. Cody then asks if it was why he was unaffiliated with any of the families and Chad confirms his thoughts. Suddenly a clearly distressed Connie bursts into the clinic, then rushes over and leaps into Marco's arms with the two having a touching reunion. Later, Nina covers the sleeping Connie and Marco with a blanket, whilst elsewhere in the clinic Dr. Theo asks if Connie was holding the ring hostage again. Galahad then says the ring is a curse not a hostage, saying it was a terrible curse to carry. Outside on the roof of the clinic, as she is hanging up the laundry, Alex contemplates on whether she should remain ignorant to everything going on around her or not. Alex briefly makes eye contact with Nic, when Nina comes up and tells Nic off for not resting. At the Monroe's mansion, the Monroe members discuss Erica's possible involvement in the Twilight murders. Worick confirms the culprit was indeed Erica and we are then treated to a brief flashback of the time the orphanage was attacked 15 years ago. A subdued Delico says he is surprised as he thought she was dead. Meanwhile, Connie thanks Alex for protecting Loretta. She then tells Alex not to tell anyone and gives Alex a key. Alex asks what the key is for but Connie just says that the next battle would be much greater and if she wants to find her brother she can't stay in Ergastulum forever. In the Monroe's mansion, Daniel tells Ivan that it was time for him to make a firm decision. Worick comes back to the office and mistakenly sees Veronica when he walks in, but realises it was just Alex holding the Twilight baby. Alex asks if he is okay, mentioning he spaced out, but Worick brushes it off and says he was just admiring her fine butt, getting a cigarette box thrown at him. Worick tells her he was just coming in to change before going out again, as there was something he needed to look into. When he leaves, Worick grabs a bottle of Perrier from a passing Nic and tells him he was just borrowing the latter's jacket. As Worick is walking through the Ergastulum market streets, contemplating the current events that were going, a mysterious person he had never seen before bumps into him making him drop his drink. Worick apologises, but the man says it was his fault. Galahad chats to Hausen on the phone with the latter asking how "Bastard" was coming along whilst also teasing Doug. As they continue to chat the call is suddenly cut off. Sig then walks into the Abandoned Zone and begins her massacre. The Guild is alerted to her presence, with Tris informing Hausen of the situation. Hausen then mobilises the Guild members into action, sending Doug off to get a message to the outside. Back at "Bastard", Galahad says he was visiting the Paulklee Guild as something was bothering him, then mentions to put the bag of alcohol on his tab as the Guild really liked this type of booze. Alex reads about the biology and history of Twilights from a scrapbook of amassed clippings whilst Sig kills one of the Twilights accompanying Doug. Alex somewhat finishes reading the clippings when the Twilight baby they saved from the "Bastard" massacre starts crying. As she soothes the little baby, Loretta enters the room and the two converse about the "Bastard" situation. A sombre Alex asks the Cristiano leader to give all she can to help the Twilights and Loretta confidently reaffirms that she would. Uranos Corsica talks about the state of the other three powers whilst Striker and Beretta do their own things and Ivan tells Daniel it was time. Sig continues to overwhelm them and attacks Doug from behind but his ally takes the blow instead, allowing Doug to escape. Sig promptly bifurcates him. At the Benriya's office, Nic notices the smoke coming from the direction of the Guild. As Colt lands next to Sig, Uranos notes to decimate the Paulklee Guild so then the city would move on its own. Gallery Younger alex flashback.png Newwgroup.png Nic's eyes.png Nina talking.png Bastard head holding baby.png Worick at morgue.png Connie hug.png Sleeping.png Alex on roof.png Slightly younger worick.png Delico thinking.png Alex and connie hug.png All 3.png Awake.png Tongue.png Attack from behind.png Characters : Category:Episodes